


Grumpy Dragon

by yashkonu



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashkonu/pseuds/yashkonu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang has had a rough day. Fortunately, her girlfriends won't stand for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Dragon

The door opened and shut, a bit faster and a lot louder than usual, and three heads turned to the sound. Yang was back, nearly an hour later than usual. She stormed through the living room – senior dorms were more akin to large apartments than dorms, really – and into the team’s shared bedroom without a word.

Emerald, Blake, and Neo exchanged a silent conversation in looks, before Emerald folded her glasses and shut her book, careful to mark the page.

“Come on, you two. Time to go pamper a grumpy dragon.”

Yang was face-down on the bed when they came in. A bit of gentle urging saw her rolled onto her side, her head in Neo’s lap, while Blake sat on the edge of the bed to trace gentle lines up and down Yang’s arm.

Emerald chose the floor, resting her chin on the edge of the bed to look Yang in the eyes. Puffy, bloodshot eyes, she noticed.

“What’s up, Yang? Do you feel up to talking?”

There was a long pause before she replied. Neo began to thread her fingers through Yang’s voluminous mane, steady and slow, letting her fingers trace along Yang’s scalp and down her neck even through the thick hair. Yang’s eyes drifted shut, and several slow breaths later she murmured a quiet “Yeah.”

Blake gave her arm a gentle squeeze. “Take your time, Yang. As long as you need.”

Yang huffed a sigh. “It’s- it’s stupid, honestly. I shouldn’t be this upset.”

“If it’s getting to you this much it can’t be _that_ stupid, hun.”

Yang couldn’t resist a hint of a smile at that. _Hun._ Emerald’s little affectionate name for all of them. Even Neo, despite their still-strained relationship. Coming from her it was a reminder of all the walls they’d overcome together, all the progress they’d made toward healing. It was a simple term of endearment, but it carried the weight of _we’re getting better_.

Slowly, haltingly, clearly trying to avoid letting her frustration bubble up into anger, Yang filled them in.

“Alright, well, for starters I had advanced dust theory today, and that class is pulling teeth for me at the best of times. I _swear_ , if Port asks me to solve one more equation when he _knows_ I don’t get it I’ll- Ugh, nevermind.” She paused for the span of a few breaths, letting the steady motion through her hair leech away tension bit by bit.

“Anyway, you know how I usually have lunch with Ruby today?”

“Isn’t she-”

“-At some weapons tech symposium in fucking _Vacuo,_ yeah. Guess who forgot? Guess who sat in the cafeteria for a half hour, wondering where her sister was? Guess who felt like a _fucking-”_ A long, shaky breath in, held for a moment while Blake leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her temple. She exhaled, allowing still more tension to flow out of her with the breath. “If that weren’t enough, guess who saw me sitting alone and decided to have a _talk_ with me about my love life?”

Slender hands appeared in her field of vision, signing rapidly.

_Was it Qrow?_

“Yeah Neo, it was Qrow.”

Blake hummed in displeasure at that.

“Tryin’ to butt in again, huh?” Emerald scowled. She’d had quite enough run-ins with Yang’s drunkard uncle on her own. He reminded her too much of people she’d left in her past, scars she tried to forget.

“Yeah. He is. He’s just- it’s like he’s totally convinced that he knows what you three are like, y’know? Like he thinks he can read your minds. He spent the whole time telling me how you’re just _using_ me, how you’re all just waiting for a chance to slip a knife between my ribs. He can’t see anything but the worst case scenario, but he just _loves_ to talk about it. Can’t get enough of his own fucking voice.”

It was always thin ice, just a bit, when it came to accusations like that. How could they deny it outright? It nipped at the heels of all their lurking doubts, all the insecurities they’d never give voice to. What if they were? What if they were just _using_ Yang, as though her fire could burn away the clinging filth on their souls? How could they ever really be sure?

“He’s wrong, and I know it.” A collective exhale, silent to every human in the room. “It just- He was so… _nothing_ , for me and Rubes. Our whole lives he was just someone our useless dad talked about, and now he wants to tell me how I’m supposed to feel about you three? It’s bullshit, but it’s that special kind of bullshit that drives me crazy anyway.”

“Rough day, hun.” Emerald’s hand moved to cup Yang’s cheek, and she hummed at the cool touch.

“Yeah, rough day. I swear, I don’t know what I’d do without you three. I was ready to tear the door off its hinges when I came in here.”

A grin flashed across Emerald’s face, a glimpse of that irrepressible pride of hers. “Well it’s still attached, so I guess we’re doing some good. Anything you need?”

Yang smiled at that. She knew better than to say “nothing.” It wouldn’t make any difference.

“Maybe some OJ and a cuddle buddy?”

Neo’s touch disappeared as she headed off to the kitchen, and Blake took up a spot curled around Yang’s back. Emerald kissed her, short and soft.

“You got it, Yang. We love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my weirdass ship


End file.
